


Peace Keeping

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Peace Keeping

"So, what do you think?"

"About what?"  Illya's terse response made Napoleon blink before answering.

"How do we move her?"

"I don't know."

The two men looked down on a lion, sleeping quietly with some sleep dart therapy.

"Okay then, we need to get her out of here before that THRUSH entourage returns.  I still don't understand why you darted her."

Napoleon hoped the lioness wasn't as heavy as she looked.

Illya spotted a cart, it would have to do.

"One, two, three… up!"

Peace might still be had in Benzari once the matron of the Princess Pride was returned.


End file.
